


Punishment Party -  Absolution

by anfeltyz



Series: Punishment Party [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No beta reader, POV Female Character, Pact Use, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Psychological Subspace, Shy Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, delayed gratification, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfeltyz/pseuds/anfeltyz
Summary: MC hadn't meant to fall asleep after ensuring Mammon was well. She definitely didn't mean to wake up in a bed that was not her own.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Punishment Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727662
Comments: 241
Kudos: 380





	1. Embarrassment and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone's encouragement and comments on the first installment. It is solely due to your words that I have decided to write a few more chapters for this party <3
> 
> Specifically, a big thank you to OlivineOnyx who asked for a continuation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she wakes up to a tender surprise.

_By the time Lucifer had returned a second time, MC had decided to use Mammon’s shoulder as a pillow. She had sprawled a leg and an arm over him, her formal school shirt riding much too high to cover anything._

_'How like our little human to stake her claim so brazenly,' he thought to himself with amusement. She likely wouldn’t sleep long, but there was no reason for him to stay awake now; she’d allowed him to read and reply to all of the most urgent papers. Crawling into the bed he pulled up the covers, snuggled into the other two and briefly wondered if she would be alright with this without a pact._

_He let his eyes drift closed and he draped his arm across the both of them._

* * *

She woke slowly, her hand sliding away from its hug on her pillow to find the juncture between her thighs. Her thoughts were only sensations and frustration when she realized she couldn’t move to touch herself the way she wished. 'It’s so warm,’ she thought groggily.

  
Blinking until she was slightly more conscious, she breathed in sharply when her position came into focus. A heavy blush rushed down her body, making the warmth almost unbearable. The obstacle to her goal was Mammon. A very naked Mammon, who she quickly realized had been her pillow. The skin of his shoulder was under her head, she’d cozied up to him in her sleep, careless of the pink marks beneath her. If she wanted any real relief it would risk waking him. 'Could I even, knowing he's right next to me?' she wondered, imagining how she’d have to slide her hand down along his hip which was now almost flush against her mound. Only the thin fabric of her panties separated their skin.

  
Letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, she thought ‘I should go back to my room before he wakes up,' but all planning disappeared from her mind before she could make good on it. Flashes of their evening together filtered into her consciousness: Mammon trussed up, wanting, denied, and punished. Her hands had shaken slightly as she’d undressed him, but they had been more certain when they’d cooled his welts with ice. The way he’d kissed her until she’d almost fainted from lack of air was still felt fresh on her lips.

  
Her blush was becoming painful. ‘Definitely time to run back to my room! Where is my skirt? What was I think—’ She froze at an unexpected sensation. ‘What is that?’

A soft breath moved her hair as a thigh shifted ever so slightly between her legs, just enough to make her mouth drop open. ‘When did my eyes close?’ she wondered.

Slowly, she raised a hand over her shoulder, finding a warm, muscular chest against her. She swallowed, her mouth dry, as her hand travelled higher to find a neck and jawline. Memory came flooding back fully, and she retracted her hand as if scalded. ‘Lucifer! I should definitely find my skirt and high tail it out of here! Stars in the sky, what am I doing?’ she thought, eyes darting around for avenues of escape.

Lucifer’s hand lazily settled on her crown, halting her tension and retreat. He stroked her hair a few times, coasting over her temple and ear, until each stroke became longer and slower. It followed the contours of her body, dropping to her easily accessible neck, raising over the collar of her shirt to her shoulder, and gently down to her thigh.

  
At first, it was startling, but after a few moments, she realized he wasn’t touching anywhere uncomfortable. If anything, it was soothing away the awkward lust that had woken her. ‘Should being petted by Lucifer be soothing?’ she wondered as she drifted back to sleep.

  
Narrowed blue eyes met Lucifer’s gaze over her head as Mammon turned to look squarely at him. It was part warning and part question, as her quick breaths slowed into sleep, and Mammon waited for any sign of motivations beyond lulling in Lucifer’s demeanor.

When nothing presented itself, Mammon closed his eyes peacefully, though his pursed lips and the tension of his brow betrayed his silent suspicions. A breathy sigh blew across his chest and he briefly cracked open an eye to peek down at the human now reaching across him, using him once more as her personal body pillow.

  
Mammon flipped back and forth between embarrassment and happiness. The tingling sensation was the same for both as it burned across his skin and warmed his belly. The memory of pulling her against him as she kissed him until he came made it impossible to look at her any longer, but the simple pleasure of having her cling to him like this kept him in place. He brought his free hand up to cover hers, keeping it over his heart.

  
As they both relaxed into sleep again, Lucifer pulled up the blanket that had fallen with the long strokes of his hand down her body. He looked down at the human between them and could easily feel how wet she was through both her lacy undergarment and his pajamas.

  
One of his thighs had found its way between her legs during sleep, like innocent but misaligned cutlery. Before she’d woken, she’d been grinding herself softly on him and making small sounds of want, making it impossible for him to rest. He would have to plot a fitting punishment for the hardship she’d thrust upon him.


	2. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doling out punishment can be a sticky job. Time for MC to tidy up for the rest of the day ahead...with a bit of help.

_Waiting as they both relaxed into sleep again, Lucifer pulled up the blanket that had fallen with the long strokes of his hand down her body. He looked down at the small human between them and could feel how wet she was through both her lacy undergarment and his pajamas._

_One of his thighs had found its way between her legs during sleep, like innocent but misaligned cutlery. Before she’d woken, she’d been grinding herself softly on him, making it impossible for him to rest. He would have to plot a fitting punishment for the hardship she’d thrust upon him._

* * *

Sliding out of bed, Lucifer made his way to his closet, stopping only to address his second in command, still motionless in bed. “Mammon, stop staring at the human and go collect clothing for her,” Lucifer said, his voice deeper than usual to avoid waking her.

“I don’t see why I gotta—” Mammon said, his complaint a loud whisper over the distance.

Lucifer inhaled as if about to sigh, but thought better of it. “Would you like your brothers to see her leave here in yesterday’s uniform or in casual clothing?” he asked, boredom lacing his words. He watched as the thoughts turned in Mammon’s head, how he glanced down at the human with an arm and a leg still thrown across him.

Carefully, he slid out of her embrace, tucking the comforter around her closely. Mammon’s grimace missed its intended target as Lucifer stepped into the large closet. ‘Damn it. She’s so soft and warm,’ he thought. ‘How am I supposed to just leave her here with Lucifer?’ He shifted his weight between his feet and glanced back at the doorway to the closet. ‘It’s like leaving a lamb with a wolf,’ he thought before looking down at his own, very awake, nakedness. ‘Ah fuck! I need to get dressed in case she wakes up.’

Scrambling to put his pants back on, Mammon left the room shirtless and sockless, still buttoning the waist band as he let the doors bang shut behind him. ‘If I have ta do this, then I gotta get to her room fast,’ he thought, peeking around corners despite the early hour.

This time Lucifer did sigh. ‘How can that idiot make the effort to whisper over her sleeping form and still manage to slam the doors on his way out?’ he wondered.

Leaving the closet, the day’s apparel in hand, he lay it over the back of his desk chair before walking to the bedside to appraise her wakefulness. He was just in time to watch her begin to stir, rolling on to her stomach and stretching languidly until her hands disappeared under the pillow far above her.

“It’s time to wake up,” Lucifer said, his voice gentle, but firm.

“Five more minutes,” she said, her words muffled by sleep and the thickness of the mattress.

He sat down on the bed, facing away from her as he debated whether to simply pick her up and dump her in the shower or actually wait for Mammon to return.

Neither choices were viable options for him once she felt the dip in the bed. She wiggled closer while Lucifer was debating the merits of humans and cold showers, and wrapped round him in a c-shape, her elbows and knees coming to rest on either side of his thighs.

‘Far too trusting,’ he thought, watching her attempt to steal his warmth. “Time to wake up,” he said again. “Just because it is a Saturday is no reason why I should allow you to be a sluggard.” He poked at her shoulder which garnered a small but feminine grunt of disapproval.

Her eyes opened and closed multiple times before Lucifer was certain he was in focus for her. The widening of her eyes, and the sudden tension around him confirmed it. “Now that you’re awake,” he said, drawing out the moment and watching her turn red. “I expect you’ll want to take a shower.”

With unconcealed amusement twinkling in his eyes, he twisted carefully to place a hand on the mattress behind her mid back. He could see the thoughts, plain as day, as they tumbled through her.

“Ah—yes, but…”

“Not to worry, Mammon has already gone to fetch clothing for you,” he said, removing his hand and standing in one motion. ‘Let her question her instincts,’ he thought with amusement.

“I’m sure I can—”

“Non-sense,” he said congenially, almost as if he enjoyed mornings before his coffee. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to field unnecessary questions regarding yesterday’s clothing when you step out of my room. Now, best to go turn on the water and let it warm up.”

It was amusing to watch her switch back and forth between flustered and controlled as politeness dictated a different response. Be that as it may, he strode purposefully to his desk, organizing his agenda for the day, and giving her a chance to make a break for the bathroom while his back was turned. ‘Always so shy,’ he thought, though he hardly lamented it. ‘It’s almost more fun when they’re shy.’

Quickly, she made her way around the bed when she was certain Lucifer was occupied at his desk. Her skirt and last night’s pants were nowhere in sight; so, she did as suggested and made her way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was larger than she’d expected, although at this point, after seeing the enormity of his closet, she really shouldn’t have been surprised.

‘This is nothing. This is fine,’ she told herself. ‘Just a bit of social embarrassment, easily overcome. I was just helping Mammon…’ She walked the length of the room and turned on the shower overhead. ‘And, there’s nothing wrong with helping my demon if he’s in pain…Especially if it’s my fault he’s being punished.’

She looked around, hoping for more shelter in the bare room. Nothing, no curtains, no doors, only a floor drain and more shower nozzles. ‘If anything it should be Mammon who has a hard time looking at me!’ she thought, deciding to put this all behind her, and rinse it all away.

Putting her hand in to test water, it was already warm. ‘Maybe I just got to the hot water before everyone else got up?’ she wondered. She decided to indulge, turning two of the side knobs. ‘Why not?’ she thought, as the two new vertical panels of shower heads spouted water as well.

‘Mammon’s clever enough, well, shy enough still to toss my clothing in here once he gets back,’ she thought, glancing back to the doorway. Undressing now shouldn’t be a problem.

‘Stop being so silly,’ she told herself, as she unbuttoned her school shirt, setting it and her underwear aside before she stepped into the shower. ‘The only thing that has changed is that now I know Asmodeus was serious when he introduced Mammon as a masochist that first day. Nothing has changed. He’s still my StupidMammon.’ The sounds he made were still a soft soundtrack in the back of her mind though.

She turned around in the shower and found herself pictured in a large mirror, exposed from crown to mid-thigh. ‘Stop blushing, stupid! There’s nothing to be weird about, there’s no one here.’ Huffing, she turned away, only briefly considering christening Lucifer’s bathroom in a way that she’d been unable to manage earlier in bed because of Mammon’s proximity. ‘No, it feels strange, especially being able to see myself.’

“I thought you might like a hand washing your back,” Lucifer said, startling her.

“Um,” she said, and angled herself quickly to face the corner. ‘Eloquent. Real eloquent. Get it together!’

“I know how...sticky an evening of punishment can get,” he said as he drew a bare finger down her tricep.

‘He isn’t wrong,’ she thought. ‘Even just caught between the press of their bodies in sleep had been a bit sweaty.’

Over her shoulder she watched him grab a washcloth. ‘Shirtlessly grabbing a washcloth,’ she thought.

Stepping toward her again, he dampened it in the stream nearest to her and collected a body wash to squeeze into it. She tried not to stare at what should have been a mundane activity.

"I appreciate your patience and help with Mammon last night, MC” he said, continuing unhurriedly. “It can be difficult getting my work done when he's always finding new, unruly ways to get my attention."

"You're going to get wet," she said, as she noticed the spray beginning to stain against his pants and collect on his skin.

She caught his shrug out of the corner of her eye as he held the cloth up, "It doesn't really matter. I'll be showering after you anyway."

Faster than she’d expected, her shoulders relaxed. His voice wasn't threatening at all. ‘Just helpful,’ she thought, a small contentedness crept its way under her skin at the current wholesome closeness. ‘Everyone on earth is always so far apart.’

Lucifer pressed the cloth to her back, and gently soaped along her spine, barely touching her skin. His touch was almost simultaneous with a loud crashing of the bedroom doors and Mammon’s proclamation of his return.

Waiting, Lucifer knew that with no response, he’d follow the sound of running water to find them. He wasn’t disappointed, and met the avatar of greed with a smile.

"Whaddya think you're doin'? Get your paws off her!" she heard echo loudly around them. She had jumped at the sound of Mammon rushing through the doors, and still facing away could only hear his barefoot steps as he stormed into the bathroom.

"Please, Mammon," Lucifer said, his words conveying affront, but his following chuckle denied it all, "my hands aren't even touching her."

The cloth continued its path down her back again. Her face was quickly growing red when she realized she was unable to turn without flashing at least one of them.

"W—well quit doin' whatever it is you're doing, then. She’s naked and you already punished me, so leave her alone."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow to match his grin. "I'm offended you think I would take advantage of our guest, Mammon," he said, his voice still light and sweet to her ears before it dropped deeper, his tone growing serious, "But, you do bring up an excellent point. I did promise a stern talking to for this young lady, didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading so far <3
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter. Your comments are what drag me out of bed in the morning to write! <3


	3. A Stern Talking To

_Lucifer raised an eyebrow to match his grin. "I'm offended you think I would take advantage of our guest, Mammon," he said, his voice still light and sweet to her ears before it dropped deeper, his tone growing serious, "But, you do bring up an excellent point. I did promise a stern talking to for this young lady, didn't I?"_

Her toes flexed on the gritted floor. 'Does he mean the type of “talking to” Mammon gets?' she wondered, and her heart beat faster when the cloth brushed more firmly against her skin.

"Hey, hey, that's not what I meant, and you know it!" Mammon said, gesticulating wildly.

"No, it was not, however, I suspect you won't protest too much, will you?" Lucifer asked, his question directed to her as he let the cloth slide down and over her hip, following the same path as his calming pets last night.

She was uncertain, and unbalanced, on a razor's edge of turning to him, or fleeing altogether. Her face flushed darker as she looked at him, unable to convince her feet to move in either direction.

Swallowing her discomfort, her eyes were half closed when the cloth lifted away and his hand landed softly on her crown, sliding down to follow the same route the cloth had taken. It was embarrassing how easily that relaxed her.

"I didn't think so," he purred in her ear, stepping into the spray with her.

"Lucifer, don't you dare!" Mammon shouted as he dropped the clothing and stomped towards them.

Lucifer’s firm hand took hold of the hip furthest from him, and he stooped to whisper in her ear. "Tell him to stop."

"Mammon, **stop** ," she whispered into the warm water.

He never arrived to separate them.

When she peeked over her other shoulder at Mammon, her mouth opened and closed uselessly. He looked like he was going to tear up the floor to unstick his feet from it.

"You bastard! Lay off!"

Lucifer turned off the overhead shower, letting the two vertical lines of spray keep her warm. “Now, now,” he said, combing wet hair out of his eyes. “I wouldn’t dare give her the same lectures you receive, Mammon. After all, this is only a first time offense.”

She felt a bare hand trailing over her, ghosting down her back from the tips of her shoulder blades to the dimples above her ass.

Without looking away from Mammon, Lucifer adjusted her closer to his side, his arm moving up from her hip to rest securely just under her bust.

Her breathing hitched as the tight grip on her hip left her in favour of his thumb barely skimming against her. The cloth was back on her shoulders again and she tried to balance the strange combination of arousal and comfort. 'Of course,' she thought, 'It's much easier for him to scrub my back if I’m not facing completely away.' She hadn't gotten her hopes up, that had that just been nerves! ‘Demons have a different set of boundaries and all of them love to rile up Mammon,’ she thought, pushing some of the hair plastered to her face away. ‘That’s all, right?’ The heat pooling in her lower abdomen begged to differ.

Mammon was cursing again, demanding she release him.

A sound like a small pick axe reverberated through the room, and she suspected Mammon had taken to driving his claws into the grout, pulling up tiles in an attempt to free himself. She bit her lip and flexed her toes to distract herself.

It was difficult to resist checking on either of them. She dared a peek at Lucifer's expression, and immediately looked away. He’d caught her looking and a cloud of confusion and bashfulness filled her. It brought her shoulders forward in a bid to shrink in on herself, an unexpected pout forming on her lips.

"Now, now, Lucifer said, tutting, "nothing to be shy about. After all, it's not as though Mammon has never seen a pretty, female body before."

Her blush was getting out of control, and she looked down. She hadn't been thinking about Mammon's eyes on her, too focused on the rough fabric in Lucifer's hands, but now she was.

"Perhaps we should work on that shyness, MC" he said, interrupting her thoughts. "After all, if you remain this way Asmodeus will gobble you up before the semester ends."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mammon said, his exasperated shout reaching her just as Lucifer turned her to face the mirror.

Her embarrassed pink flush had now travelled well past her cheeks and down across her chest, though it felt like it had reached her toes. The warm, soapy cloth landed just below her collarbone with a loud slap. It startled, but didn't hurt her. ‘I must have lost my mind,’ she thought. ‘I want to stay. I want this tight, heavy feeling in my chest to melt away again. I’ve definitely lost my mind.’

"Lucifer!” Mammon said, his shout partially lost in the strangled noise that came from him.

"Quite right." Lucifer rotated her ever so slightly towards Mammon. Then he slid the cloth down and around the outer swell of her breast, gliding into the dip of her waist.

"Not what I meant and you know it!" Mammon’s gaze constantly flickered between her and the ceiling, "Tell him to fuck off, human!"

The cloth moved across her belly and she stopped Lucifer’s hand with hers.

"I—I'm sure I can manage this side," she said, and was glad the overhead shower no longer drowned out her words.

"Ha! See! That's what I'm talking about! That’s my human!"

"But do you want to?" Lucifer asked his voice rich and dark, dripping sex in her ear and letting it shiver its way down her to her knees. When she wavered on her feet, his hands were firm on her hips, steadying her.

"Oi! Lucifer that's not fair!"

"Because you were very dirty last night," he said, continuing loud enough for Mammon to hear now. "I would hate to think I made a mess and didn't help clean it up."

She felt his words curling inside her, throbbing. His hold around her did nothing to slow her breathing.

"I—Okay," she said, while trying to will away her lightheadedness.

"Such a good girl," he said. “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

‘What am I doing?’ she wondered. ‘This is definitely not normal to be doing with the Student Council Vice President. With my pact’s true commander.’

“Order Mammon not to say anything unless it's a truthful compliment to you,” he said, his voice once again soft, as gentle as the fingertips that he brought to her jawline.

Again and again, she pressed her lips together, trying to push the words out. ‘But what if he says nothing?’ she wondered, glancing across the room at him. ‘Isn’t that worse than staring? Worse than hearing “useless human”? Maybe this is a punishment after all.’

“Mammon,” she said, and watched his eyes shoot down to her face from where they’d spent their time skyward. “I—” She couldn’t do it, not when he was staring at her. She shook her head.

“Come now,” Lucifer said, his mouth still at her ear. As he straightened away from her, his thumb brushed the underside of her jaw to bring her gaze up to him.

The lids of her eyes lowered at the same rate Lucifer raised her chin, shielding her soul, or at least her intense embarrassment, from him.

His cheek brushed along hers as he kept her chin in place and whispered to her. “You have nothing to fear from a pact you already possess.” His hand slid lower, his thumb stroking softly down her neck. “Tell him.”

“Lucifer, I’m tellin’ ya for the last time! Get away from her or you’ll regret it!”

“Mammon,” she said, letting herself turn to him as her eyes opened. “I command you not to say anything unless it’s a truthful compliment to me.” She looked away, but not before she saw him fall to his knees, mouth agape and hands going to his hair.

The way Lucifer pressed her face against his chest should have mortified her, but the way he stroked her arm calmed her thundering heart. She could feel his skin against her bare chest, but somehow that was more reassuring than arousing. ‘Why does it feel like I want to cry?’ she wondered, as the pressure at the base of her throat slowly receded. ‘Why is he the one to make it better? Is there something wrong with me?’

“Well done,” Lucifer told her, feeling the tension run out of her frame and rest against him fully.

He was touching her hair before she realized he’d even moved. ‘What is he putting in it?’ she wondered, momentarily distracted from her existential crisis. It was minty and tingled as he worked his hands through the wet tangles until they slid through with ease.

“There we are,” he said, effortlessly sliding his hand up her neck and grasping the hair at the base of her skull, tilting her head to the side. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

There was no room for her to nod under his iron grip. “Okay,” she said quietly instead, trying to make sense of how a lack of motion could make her feel safer.

He let her go and stepped away to collect more soap for the washcloth, but returned quickly enough to avoid her sinking into confusion. “Now, while yesterday may have been your first offense,’ he said, dragging the cloth over each of her arms, “we’ll need to add trespassing, and failure to follow directions to your list of misdemeanors.’

Trespassing made sense: She’d barged in uninvited last night. “Failure to follow directions?” she asked, her voice higher than she would have liked.

Lucifer’s fingertip drew the imaginary line of a bra strap over her shoulder, before his hand traced across her back to the other side, holding her firmly to him.

“Oh,” she said, as she looked to Mammon, “right.”

He didn’t keep her pressed against him for long and slowly, she began to understand the patternless rhythm that Mammon had found himself lost in last night. Lucifer would drag the cloth softly and deftly, only to brush harshly without warning. It was a constant flux between gentle reassurance and desire.

She breathed in sharply the first time he brought the fabric to slide quickly down her chest, dragging against her nipples.

Mammon had covered his mouth with his hand while trying to reach for her with the other, but when she whimpered at the next pass of the cloth he couldn’t keep quiet. "Why are you letting him...mrrmph! Make you look so beautiful?"

Her chest felt tight at the feeling of wrongness in his words, and she tried to turn away from him.

Lucifer halted her with his hands on her shoulders. “Now now,” he said, just as he had the night before, his voice was reassuring as he cupped her cheek and coaxed her to return her sights to Mammon. “You're perfectly safe here.”

Fingers threading through her hair, Lucifer petted slowly, watching her melt into his hand until she nuzzled against it. When he stopped and she opened her eyes again, he smiled but kept as much amusement from it as he could. “Bring Mammon closer for a better look,” he said.

‘I should be nervous. My heart should be pounding!’ she thought. ‘Why do I feel so comfortable. So soft and warm? He’s a demon. Shouldn’t I be afraid?’

It was only a moment’s hesitation this time before she whispered the words. “Mammon, walk two steps towards me.” She straightened quickly, despite how languid she felt; It was impossible not to react when Mammon took the longest strides he could, gaining half the room.

With a devilish grin to his second in command, Lucifer slowly knelt next to her, dragging the cloth and his other hand down to her calf with his descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments, so please be sure to drop me one even if it's only an emoji or a single word <3


	4. The Best at Everything

_With a devilish grin to his second in command, Lucifer slowly knelt next to her, dragging the cloth and his other hand down to her calf with his descent._

* * *

He nipped lightly at her hip bone and she startled, held in place only by the soft kiss that followed.

Protectively, she slid her arms across her bust and waist, holding herself with reservation as Lucifer began to wash her skin in earnest. If his motions hadn’t been so sure, her knees would have knocked together with uncertainty, but his hands moved without concern, soaping behind her knees and around her ankles before tracking back up to her ribs.

The washcloth moved over the crease of her thighs and cheeks without comment. ‘Other than Mammon staring, I think Lucifer may have the wrong idea about what constitutes a punishment,’ she thought, biting her lip. ‘Even if I have to get off later, I could just wrap myself around him for the delicious comfort of this right now.’

She caught herself trying to examine her preconceived notions of him as Lucifer spread her legs wider. The sensation of the washcloth moving delicately near the juncture of her thighs had her arms springing from their protective hold to find Lucifer’s shoulders.

Soft kisses just below her belly button stole her attention. They were gentle and slow, and she realized the washcloth had dropped lower on her inner thigh.

“We can continue your punishment,” Lucifer said, looking up at her without judgement, “or you can tell me ‘Lucifer is the best at everything’ and I’ll forgive you.”

Searching his expression, she was acutely aware of the feeling of her hands on his broad shoulders, and his lips resting against her stomach. It was impossible to know what was needed to earn forgiveness, but she knew she didn’t want the easy way out right now, even if she liked his smile when he said it. “How can I say that without seeing everything?” she asked, trying not to run away from her own boldness. 

Not daring to look down, the nip to her hip bone told her she hadn’t yet been forgiven, and she tried to relax into the sensation of the washcloth moving over her again.

Lucifer touched only tendon and muscle, completely avoiding her soft and swollen lips. “Bring Mammon closer,” he said.

“Mammon,” she said, her voice no longer timid, quiet instead with breathlessness, “I command you to come closer, but no closer than ten feet from me.”

The specification had Mammon tripping over himself to stop his momentum. “Human, you’re too damn—mrmph! Too damn clever for your own good.” He was blushing madly, trying to maintain his angry expression even as Lucifer moved away from his position between them.

It came as a surprise to her when Lucifer was suddenly behind her, no longer shielding her from Mammon’s gaze. The look of awe directed at her distracted from the sensation of Lucifer sliding his hands around her, holding her in place.

“Don’t worry,” Lucifer said, his words honey in her ear, “Mammon never can stay quiet for long, but I’m sure you remember that from last night.” He pulled her back against his chest and waited until her hands drew up to hug around his arm.

Letting her calm, he waited until he felt her head rest against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed by the time he slid his free hand slid lower. “Such a good girl,” he said, whispering to her, never looking away from Mammon.

‘That fucker. Why is he torturing me again?’ Mammon could have hopped the distance between them if she would only let him. It was infuriating that Lucifer wouldn’t look away, his wicked grin only growing wider the lower his hand crept. ‘I’m her first demon. If anyone should be touching her like that it should be me! Not that I want to,’ he thought, ‘just, if she needs help with something like this then it should be her first demon that helps her.’ His mental gymnastics came to a screeching halt at Lucifer’s words.

"Hmm," Lucifer said, his tone admonishing as he slid his fingers between her lower lips "I didn't realize just how dirty you were, MC." He turned her head to the mirror and nibbled along her neck and jaw, feeling the heat of her embarrassment against him as he continued to slide his hand over her, making her legs quiver. Her little whimpers of need were quite addictive.

She saw herself in the mirror, naked with Lucifer’s arms around her as her hips moved of their own volition, wantonly grinding against him, trying to steal more from his fingers.

"Can't you see—" Mammon said, fighting with himself, "how utterly fuckable you are?" His hands covered his mouth.

Lucifer’s hand still splayed across her neck and jaw kept her firmly looking at herself in the mirror while his other hand continued to slide along her mons, dipping in lightly to tease and nothing more. Her lubrication was plentiful, and he felt a little remorse at letting the water wash so much of it away. It didn't stop him though.

"Hey! Don't let him—" Mammon said, growling, unable to finish what he wanted to say, "make you any more mouthwatering."

When Lucifer’s hands moved to turn her this way and that in the spray she was grateful. ‘Mammon doesn’t mean those things,’ she thought, but to her knowledge he couldn’t break her orders. ‘Truthful compliments…’ She turned the idea over in her mind.

Shy and still in disbelief, she let Lucifer rinse the last of the soap away. When he pressed her chest against his own she stood on her tiptoes. "I—I'm not sure your punishment is having the intended effect," she said, whispering it to him like a great secret she was wary of letting him in on.

He tilted her head back without resistance from her, and ran his fingers through her hair, removing the conditioner. "Hmm. Perhaps not," he said when he was done, swaying them with a hand on her hip as his other arm covered the length of her back, "But..."

"But?" she echoed, straining, still on tiptoe against him, trying to bring his lips closer to her ear.

"But I know you want to be a good girl for me, don't you?"

Her damp lashes fluttered, and her throat was too tight to answer, her boldness deserting her. She wanted to tell him yes and return to that dull, euphoric feeling from last night.

She nodded.

"Good," he said, the word practically purred out of him. Too soft for Mammon to hear, he told her with a mischievous smile, "And good girls always get cuddles."

She tried not to giggle at the unexpected promise of tenderness, gasping instead when his hand left her hip to grip her ass.

"Your ass is perfect, and shouldn't be touched by just anyone!" she heard Mammon choke out. He was beginning to find loopholes to her command.

"What do bad girls get?" she asked, managing to squeak the question out as Lucifer’s fingers flexed.

"Bad girls get spanked and then cuddled," he said with a laugh, delivering a swat to the cheek he had just held.

The light smack pressed her further into his body. It was impossible not to feel his erection through his wet pants, and she tried to resist the urge to grind herself against him. He made it even harder to behave when he slid his hand from her ass to her knee and hoisted her leg to his hip.

"Fuck, you look so hot right now," she heard echo through the steamy room.

“Bring him closer,” Lucifer said, his suggestion mirroring what he knew her wants to be. The way her pupils dilated at each of Mammon’s statements left him with no doubt.

“Mammon, stay five feet from me,” she said.

Just out of range of Mammon’s reach, Lucifer kissed her until he drew a whimper from her. “I want all your sounds,” he said. “I want you to moan until Mammon's knees give out.”

He pressed her against the wall so that she was facing Mammon over his shoulder, her leg around him and arms constantly pulling him closer. ‘Ah how quickly the dam breaks with the shy ones,’ he thought and kissed her harshly.

‘Where did this heat come from?’ she wondered, arching off the wall to be closer to his wet skin. ‘A moment ago it had been laughter, and that stupid need to please and now—’

Lucifer’s hand covered her breast, squeezing gently before teasing her nipple between his fingers. He swallowed her squeal of surprise before kissing his way down to her collarbone.

The way she bowed off the wall, he was practically bent over her when he moved to capture the other nipple with his mouth.

This time a needy cry left her, and Mammon fisted his hands at his sides. No praises fell from his lips, only a groan as he tossed off his pants, damp from the near spray, and began stroking himself to the sight before him.

"I—I can't take anymore," she said, “Please?”

The high-pitched keen he drew from her with a bite to her breast was what buckled Mammon’s knees. It was a sound meant to encourage and entice. A language that didn't fail.

Lucifer pressed his hips into her, letting his cock lie heavy and hot between them as he slowly released her leg and straightened her form against the wall. Taking her face in both hands, he kissed the urge to talk out of her. "Good girls take what they're given," he said.

She nodded, her eyes closed as she panted. It felt like falling as one of Lucifer’s hands slid into her hair.

"Perhaps we should let Mammon finish repenting,” Lucifer said slowly, making sure to be heard.

"Yes," She looked up at him. "Yes, please," she said, answering before he could specify.


	5. Sin Brings Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon has a chance to finish his penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if you find anything off, especially with formatting. My internet went out while I was posting and ate all my edits

_Lucifer pressed his hips into her, letting his cock lie heavy and hot between them as he slowly released her leg and straightened her form against the wall. Taking her face in both hands, he kissed the urge to talk out of her. "Good girls take what they're given," he said._

_She nodded, her eyes closed as she panted. It felt like falling as one of Lucifer’s hands slid into her hair._

_"Perhaps we should let Mammon finish repenting,” Lucifer said slowly, making sure to be heard._

_"Yes," She looked up at him. "Yes, please," she said, answering before he could specify._

* * *

His soft smile shocked her. It filled her chest with the warm pressure, that until last night, she had been unfamiliar with. ‘Give me your smile again, and I’ll make sure Mammon is penitent every day that I’m here,’ she thought.

Slowly, Lucifer stepped around her, never letting his hands leave her skin, as he herded her off the wall, and back into the warm water.

They were closer to Mammon now, and even through the fuzzy daze of emotions, she could concentrate enough to see him, knees spread as he knelt, slowly drawing his fist over his shaft.

“Ah, fuck,” Mammon said, when he saw her staring at him, watching as he pleasured himself to the sight and sound of her. “You’re really good at tempting m—mrrmph demons.” The knuckles of his left hand quickly filled his mouth, and he refused to look at her, but his right hand never stopped moving.

“Mammon,” Lucifer said from behind her, “If I bring her closer, will you behave enough to wash her feet?”

“Yes,” he said immediately, dropping the hand from his mouth. The look of panic that washed over his features was quickly replaced by a mixture of frustrated defeat. His free hand flexed and fisted with the strain of her command. “Yes, MC, you were right, I do love when you touch my hair; I could fall asleep like that every night.”

He lay his palms flat against the tile floor. ‘A creative human, makes pacts creative,’ he thought, lamenting his lot, ‘but if it means I can look at her like this, see her light up like this, it might be worth it. Maybe.’ Her gasp drew his eyes back to her face.

Lucifer’s arm had slid around her middle, to pull her back against his body.

This was a heat she remembered. It was the warmth of Lucifer’s body, the same as when he’d engulfed her, and guided her to reach for Mammon. Once again, Mammon was just out of her reach, but now the sounds of pleasure didn’t come from him and it was her turn to hold her whining for more at bay.

There was a heavy tiredness in her limbs that she hadn’t expected. She was more turned on than she’d could ever remember being, but the constant need and uncertainty were starting to wear her down. Without complaint, she let Lucifer maneuver her closer to her demon.

“Mammon, don’t-touch-anywhere-except-my-feet,” she said, ordering him so quickly the words slurred together.

His hands stopped a hair’s breadth from her hips, he could feel the heat of her skin under his palms. ‘I just need to pull her away,’ he thought. ‘Why is she fighting me on this. Can’t she see that I’m trying to save her?’

One of Lucifer's arms dropped from her waist, to sling low around her hips, centimetres from where Mammon still strained against the pact to touch her. “Hmm. MC, I’m surprised. You’ve done more than I’ve asked of you,” Lucifer said, snaking his other arm around her shoulders, binding her to him. “How should I reward you for your good behaviour?”

Shivering at his words, she realized she didn’t know how to answer. There was a terrible want for more, but she couldn’t begin to guess what that would entail, already the way he held her was almost bliss. Taking his hand from her shoulder, trying to still her rapid breaths, she kissed his palm, slowly at first as if she needed to savour it.

Before she could finish mapping his hand with her mouth he gave a small laugh. “Oh, I see,” he said, and stroked her cheek. When she nuzzled into his touch, he looked over her shoulder at his second in command. “Mammon, doesn’t she look lovely like this?” Lucifer asked, tilting her head back to rest against him. His grip in her hair kept her from jumping at the small kisses he left along her neck.

She had no doubt he was taunting Mammon while he did so, but she couldn’t bring herself to defend him this time. It felt too good, like the knot in her chest was finally coming undone. ‘I’m the human that lives with the strongest and scariest demons that the Devildom has to offer, but maybe I don’t need to try and match them all the time,’ she thought. ‘Maybe I want reassurance after all.’

“You heard your mistress, Mammon,” she heard against her neck, her eyes closed, as she soaked in the sudden sense of belonging. There was a noise she didn’t immediately recognize, but then Mammon was lifting her foot. ‘The washcloth, that was the sou—’ she thought brokenly, her mind emptying as Lucifer’s hand left her hip, sliding over her clitoris just as the washcloth passed along the arch of her foot.

Her world went white, and her body sagged back against Lucifer. Mammon had managed to keep hold of her ankle as she tried to pull away. He hadn’t even bruised her, but her embarrassment was quickly out pacing her previous lust. The strange moment of fulfillment she'd had was being sifted away. It almost felt like she couldn’t breathe. She tried to hide her face in Lucifer’s hand as he stroked her hair.

“You’re safe, I have you,” she heard, as Lucifer’s arms held her carefully, as if she were precious. His hold was solid, it was a comfort. Both feet on the ground now, she knew her world wouldn't tip out from under her again.

“Has no one ever played with you like this before?” Lucifer asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. He felt her shake her head, and gulp in air against his hand. The faintest whine from her caught his ear. “Come here, MC,” he said, keeping his hand steady at her waist as he turned her toward him.

She could feel the prick of tears trying to form in her eyes, and she squeezed them shut. ‘I don’t want him to see me weak like this,’ she thought, trying to control the trembling of her lower lip. ‘Why am I acting like this? Isn’t this what I wanted?’ A shuddering breath left her when his hand cupped the back of her head, and pressed her against his chest. ‘Why do I want to cry and smile? Spirits above and below, I can’t believe Mammon is seeing me like this.’

“Then I am a very fortunate demon, indeed,” Lucifer said softly, laying a kiss against her wet temple. “Do you need to tell me how excellent I am at everything?”

It was impossible to keep the bubble of laughter from erupting out of her. It petered out into giggles, and the painful pressure subsided. The embarrassment was still there, but less insistent, tinged instead with a silliness that she was surprised to find mirrored above her.

“There’s my delicate peach,” he said, gripping her chin gently to kiss her again.

And just like that, the floaty warmth she'd had before began to flood back through her veins. Her eyelids felt heavy with it.

“Should we still have Mammon wash your feet?” Lucifer asked playfully, his hand moving to rest around the back of her neck.

She nodded, blushing, but still able to meet his eyes.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to say it this time,” Lucifer said, mindful of how inarticulate she’d become.

“Yes, please,” she said softly, rising on her tiptoes, hiding her words from Mammon.

“Can I trust you not to peek?” Lucifer asked. The way she shifted her mouth from side to side answered him before she could. “Then I’ll just have to blindfold you, so you can focus.”

She didn’t let him leave her. When he stooped down, her hands remained on his shoulders, intensely aware of the lack of his body against her, and how exposed she felt with Mammon at her back. ‘He’s so close,’ she thought. ‘Is he touching himself, still trying to touch me? This has gone far beyond friendly now.’

“Claws,” Lucifer said to her unasked question as he stood with a strip of his satin pants in hand. Slowly, he wound the black fabric around her, stealing her sight, and putting an end to the way her eyes darted anxiously from place to place. “Trust me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, knowing he wouldn’t accept her silence any longer.

“Good girl.” He kissed her sweetly before he turned her back around, taking his time to run his hands down her sides, and over her arms before he addressed Mammon. “Your mistress is much shyer than I expected.” Lucifer kissed her shoulder. “But, that doesn’t mean you’ll be allowed to slack in your duties.”

Instantly, she felt Mammon’s hands on her feet again. She bit her lip at the intensity of the sensation, remembering how it had felt when Lucifer had touched her at the same time. It was less than before, but still more than it should be, the blindfold hyper-focusing her on the roughness of the cloth, the humidity in the air, and the way Mammon’s fingers slid over her skin.

She whimpered quietly, barely a sound at all when Lucifer’s hands drifted to her ribs, ghosting along the underside of her bust.

“So well behaved,” he said in her ear, as he cupped her breasts. The way her body squirmed, how she was just a little bit louder for him now, it was delightful.

A tiny shriek left her and she hopped. “It tickles!” she said, her voice high as she tried to shake Mammon away.

Mammon held her steady, not allowing her to tip over or escape. When he stopped working soap between her toes gleefully, he massaged her instep, and her body practically melted. ‘Of course my human would soften under my touch. It's no surprise that she would respond so readily to my hands,’ he thought. 'Not, not that it means anything to me, I just know her best is all.' He moved to the other foot, pretending to ignore the little sounds of pleasure that left her. Music to his ears.

‘It’s impossible to concentrate,’ she thought, her focus constantly stolen anew by Lucifer’s hand sliding down to grab the tender flesh of her inner thighs, or his mouth at her throat. Mammon moved his thumbs over the pads of her feet, something that she hadn’t realized was much too intimate for anyone to be doing, and her head spun. Her breathing grew faster the closer Lucifer’s fingers crept to her core, always _just_ too far away. No relief was there for her, not yet. Pressing her thighs together for relief was thwarted by Mammon, holding her feet firmly away from one another as he worked. “Please?” she asked, not realizing she’d said it aloud.

Slowly, achingly slowly, she felt Lucifer’s fingers brush over her clit again, felt them dip lower to spread her lips. A muffled sound left her closed mouth, and it felt like she was vibrating with need. It was impossible to resist the want she felt. One finger slipped inside her, and she breathed out his name, focusing only on the way he rotated his finger. When he added a second she moaned without thought, trying to press against him in any way she could.

Pausing in his work, Mammon continued looking down at her foot in his hand, her toenails painted gold. 'I've never heard her say "please" like that before,' he thought. The little gasps he'd heard were not a surprise, but the low, drawn out moan had him looking up immediately. His mouth went dry, and he nearly dropped her foot back to the floor as he watched Lucifer pump his fingers into her inches from his face.


	6. Preparations Must be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since MC is too overstimulated, Lucifer decides she should take at least some of her punishment blindfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the double post of Chapter 5. AO3 both saved a draft and posted chapter 5 when my internet went out and I blindly clicked post this morning believing it to be chapter 6.
> 
> Thank you to the reader who was kind enough to point this out for me!

_Mammon paused in his work, still looking down at the clean foot in his hand, her toenails painted gold. 'I've never heard her say please like that before.' The little gasps he'd heard were not a surprise, but the low, drawn out moan had him looking up immediately. His mouth went dry, and he nearly dropped her foot back to the floor as he watched Lucifer pump his fingers into her inches from his face._

_Mammon had thought yesterday was torture, but this was far, far worse. In the heat of the shower, only able to clutch as high as her ankles, Mammon could hear how aroused she was with the sound of every stroke and retreat of Lucifer’s fingers._

* * *

‘This was Lucifer’s devilish plan all along!’ she thought as her eyelashes beat against the black fabric blocking her vision. ‘He’s trying to drive me to madness.’ She couldn’t stop the small sounds that escaped her. Every time he curled his fingers, brushing against that spot inside her, it felt like sparks shooting up her spine. Deliriously, perfect, mind numbing sparks.

“So, this is not new to you,” Lucifer said, letting his words hang in the air around her. He heard her echo “not new” back to him, between breaths, and he smiled against her neck. “If all you have been missing was a proper teasing, then I think we’ll be able to punish you just fine. Won’t we Mammon?”

“Yes,” Mammon said, the words an instinctive response. He closed his eyes against the compulsion of the pact, against the sight of her sucking Lucifer’s fingers deeper inside her. Swallowing hard, he fought against the compliments that tried to spill out.

She felt Mammon’s hands leave her feet, giving her better balance to try and move on her own, but the words she heard from him stilled her hips.

“You've been such an amazing friend to me, but all I can think about is how I want to fuck you until you can't walk for a week."

Letting her head fall back against Lucifer’s shoulder, she shivered from the longing she heard, the intense feeling of being wanted and cherished between them. “So close,” she whispered blindly to the air, as Lucifer’s fingers continued to pump into her, always pressing against that spot on her front wall.

‘Just a little longer,’ Lucifer thought, his rhythm never faltering even when she did. He pressed his thumb over her clit, and felt her begin to shake against him, pulling out of her just as her walls started to pulse and grab around him faster than he had moved in her.

Her pitiful mewling was halted only when his fingers slid through the wet channel of her lips again, pushing them apart to expose her, and how she dripped for him. “So worked up for me, MC,” he said, his voice husky.

She felt how even his breathing had sped up, felt his arousal insistent at her back.

“Should I take off your blindfold?” he asked, his words full of promise.

“Yes, please,” she said, happy to take what he would give her.

The loss of his touch where she needed him most was devastating. 'So close,' she thought as sight of the steam filled room was returned to her. She wanted to grab his hand and sheathe it inside her, but she didn't dare; The feeling of the strip of satin being wound around her neck kept her still.

“A pretty bow for your pretty human, Mammon,” he said when he was done tying it around her neck. "In case we need it for later," he said to her, returning a hand to hold her hip steady. "Why don't you see what he thinks, my dear?" he asked, as he slid his fingers back inside her.

She'd cried out at the brief intrusion, but the tiny whimpers that had escaped her before were nothing compared to the low groan she released when she finally took in the sight below her. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Lucifer offered his fingers to Mammon, who grasped at the proffered wrist to lick and suck like a starving man. She heard Mammon hum his approval around Lucifer’s fingers. His eyes were closed until he looked up, the blue of them piercing directly into her soul.

“Fuck,” she said, unable to keep watching.

Before she knew it, still unable to catch her breath, Lucifer had caught her chin in his hand again, forcing her to look back at him before he slid the same fingers into her mouth. She moaned against the sudden intrusion, only the faintest hint of her flavour still on his fingertips.

Lucifer’s actions silenced her, and she closed her eyes again, leaving her mind to wander freely. ‘I _should_ be turned on, but not because of _this._ Is an indirect kiss from Mammon really worth so much to me?’ she wondered, imagining Mammon’s tongue circling the same fingers she was sucking. Her cheeks couldn’t possibly blush any harder, and she squeezed her thighs together against the combination of embarrassed infatuation and lust.

“You take my fingers so well,” Lucifer said, waiting for her to look at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me how excellent I am at everything?”

She carefully shook her head ‘no’, her eyes defiant as she continued to crane her neck to take his fingers and meet his gaze.

A hint of a smile, the barest curl upward at the edges of Lucifer’s lips, and she felt the fierceness in her dissipate. ‘So what if I didn’t get to come? This is good too,’ she thought hazily. ‘This tingling belonging that feels like invitation. I just. I just need to be closer. Just a little bit closer.’

“Tell Mammon to clean up my mess,” he said to her, raising an eyebrow in challenge as he watched her eyes grow dim for him again. She nodded, and he withdrew his fingers from her mouth with a pop, noting how she followed after them until he redirected her attention with a kiss. “Mammon,” he said, reminding her.

Diverted, she looked down at the demon at her feet again, breathing his name like he was the only thing in her mind. “Mammon,” she said. “Touch me? Use your mouth to clean up the mess Lucifer made of me?”

She barely remembered asking. ‘Did I say the words? Did I just dream I said it?’ she wondered, even as she felt Mammon’s hands on her legs, spreading them further apart. Forgetting to breathe, not a single sound fell from her when she felt Mammon's mouth against her slippery thighs, but when his tongue lapped at her clitoris she couldn’t help but try to dig her fingers into his hair.

A breeze ruffled Mammon’s hair, and he looked up, knowing the heated currents of the bathroom hadn’t changed. There she was above him, with Lucifer pulling her hands up and away, stretching her up to lock her arms around his neck. ‘She wanted to touch me again. I knew it,’ he thought, trying to keep his cocky smile from being felt against her thigh.

At first she had struggled against the force that intercepted her, so completely intent was she on her goal, but at the growl in her ear, her arms went limp before she could give it thought.

When she did think, they were already locked behind her, looped around Lucifer’s neck, and it didn’t matter to her any more. ‘So close,’ she thought as she felt Mammon’s tongue sliding over her labia, moving deeper to find her inner lips, building up her lost momentum in no time at all. The mirror that never seemed to fog revealed her bare and stretched along the length of Lucifer's body, exposed.

“There...There. Just like that,” she said, breaking her silence and exhaling all at once. 

Slipping a finger inside her, Mammon only let himself press in up to the first knuckle, not willing to risk Lucifer’s wrath to plumb her depths, not yet. He sucked on her clit, swirling his tongue over it as he felt her contract around his finger. He added a second, and sucked harder, feeling her body trying to pull him in.

She was shaking. She knew Lucifer was saying something, but she couldn’t understand it, all she knew was that it was encouragement, and that his hands were brushing down along her sides again, holding her up as Mammon took her over the edge.

For a moment, she rested, basking in the sensation of floating, her thighs still trying to tense while pleasure coursed through her. Mammon’s hum of enjoyment against her was the only warning she had that he wasn’t going to stop.

Trying to move away was impossible; Lucifer’s arms had become bands of steel holding her in place, and she couldn’t bring herself to take her arms away from behind his neck. He was what kept her from floating away. Her body spasmed with aftershocks, shooting out from her core and into her toes and fingertips. “Too much,” she said, whining as she struggled to close her legs. She was about to say the words when she felt Mammon’s hands pulling her thighs apart, holding them out so that he could delve his tongue into her. ‘Fuck,’ she thought, feeling her arousal beginning to drown out her sensitivity. ‘I can’t even—Even the idea of him holding me open for him is too hot.’ She blinked rapidly, realizing her eyes had been open but unseeing.

The way Mammon hummed against while he swirled his tongue over her clit had her seeing stars. What had been soft ripples of leftover pleasure were lost as she felt the embers being stoked back to life. Everything was too exposed.

Mammon’s hands tightened their hold on the insides of her thighs, spreading her wide until the two demons were holding her up entirely. “Fuck, if I’d known you tasted this good I never would have let Beel, or Asmo, within a hundred feet of you,” he said, before he teased her outer lips gently with his teeth.

“There you go, my delicate peach, just like that,” Lucifer said to her, the words practically cooed, a stark contrast to his unrelenting hold around her. “Don’t fight it.”

She felt herself beginning to crest on a second wave of pleasure as Mammon alternated the attention of his tongue, dipping it inside her to join his fingers, and heating her clit with alacrity. ‘It's too soon,’ she thought. ‘I only just—’ It didn’t matter. Their words, Mammon’s tongue on her, and the way they held her had her breaking apart in their arms. It was like an electrical current running through her, starting at Mammon’s mouth and spreading until every single cell screamed ‘yes!’

There were no words that fell from her lips, her whimpers and cries overwhelmed by the intensity, and she screamed her pleasure silently to the ceiling above.

Gentle licks brought her back to the Devildom, and she no longer shied away. It wasn’t too much, just a prolonging of the tingling she felt everywhere. She wanted to hold Mammon to her, feel the comfort of his warm body and linger in the moment.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Lucifer asked.

She nodded, not yet able to make words.

“You should say ‘thank you’ to Mammon for preparing you for your punishment so well.”

That seemed like an important bit of information. Something important he’d said within his suggestion. She tried to focus the blurry lines of her mind while still wrapped up securely in Lucifer’s arms. ‘Mammon,’ she thought. ‘Right, say "thank you."’

“Thank you for your help, Mammon,” she said, finally looking at him, and seeing the lust in his eyes. He was breathing heavily as he brought her legs back down to the ground, and she couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop wanting to run her fingers through his wet hair so that his blue eyes would darken even more with want for her.

She licked her lips. He had been the first forbidden fruit placed in her path, but now it was her juices that covered his mouth and ran down his chin.


	7. A Blessing and a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon tries to stall for time.

_“You should say ‘thank you’ to Mammon for preparing you for your punishment so well.”_

_That seemed like an important bit of information. Something important he’d said within his suggestion. She tried to focus the blurry lines of her mind, while still wrapped up securely in Lucifer’s arms. ‘Mammon,’ she thought. ‘Right, say "thank you."’_

_“Thank you for your help, Mammon,” she said, finally looking at him, and seeing the lust in his eyes. He was breathing heavily as he brought her legs back down to the ground, and she couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop wanting to run her fingers through his wet hair so that his blue eyes would darken even more with want for her._

_She licked her lips. He had been the first forbidden fruit placed in her path, but now it was her juices that covered his mouth and ran down his chin._

* * *

‘Oh,’ she thought, her mind finally catching up. “That wasn’t the punishment?”

“Do you think I’m the best at everything yet?” Lucifer asked, letting his voice drop low in the way he knew made her shiver.

She shook her head ‘no’.

“That won’t do,” Lucifer said, as he lifted her to stand on Mammon’s thighs.

There was a sharp hiss from beneath her, but when she followed the sound to Mammon, she found he had braced himself better to distribute her weight. She wanted to ask if he was alright, but the hungry way he looked at her stole her words again.

“I’m going to need an answer,” Lucifer said, slotting her nipples between his fingers.

Her eyes were closed again, and she couldn’t figure out if she was leaning into his hands for more touch, or trying to gain more contact with her back against his chest. “No, not yet,” she said, gasping as he pulled lightly at the sensitive peaks in his hands.

“Hmm, then keep being good for me,” he said, and kissed her neck. “Poor Mammon. You might just break him again this morning.”

‘Maybe this is a torment,’ she thought. ‘Am I being praised or punished? Does it matter anymore?’ All she knew was that she wanted to surrender to whatever it was, and let everything else fall away.

“What do you think, Mammon?” Lucifer asked, sliding his hand back down to the juncture of her thighs. “Do you think you prepared her well enough for a proper punishment?”

There was no reply.

“Tsk tsk, Mammon. Your mistress will want to hear whether you’ve done a good enough job.”

She looked down at him again. “Mammon?” she asked, her voice barely discernible above the sound of the shower. The red of his cheeks no longer seemed to be flushed with excitement. He was looking anywhere but at her, frustration clear from his scowling profile. ‘I feel like a giant, standing on his lap like this.’

“No,” he said, tensing his hands around her ankles as he once again fought against the pact. “No, I don’t think you’re just a human; you’re so much more.” He dropped his head forward to rest against her bent knee.

The urge to cover her face with her hands was instantaneous, but they were quickly put to work elsewhere before she could act on it.

Balancing her back against his chest, Lucifer drew her hands down, from where they’d nearly touched her face, to cover her breasts. “Shh, you’re doing just fine,” he said, using his hands to guide hers. “Show me how you touch yourself.”

The way she twisted under both of their hands surprised him. A moment ago she had been boneless, but now she moved her hands with dexterity, dancing over her own skin while he shadowed her movements. “Mmm, such a precious peach, you are,” he said dragging his nails slowly along the underside of her breasts with her. “Tell Mammon what you want him to do.”

“I—” she said, her hands stalling in their motions. It had been easy to let herself be distracted from Mammon’s words, easy to run away from them, but this wasn’t parroting any more.

“Ah, ah,” Lucifer said, moving one of his hands into her hair to tilt her head to the side and expose her neck. “I didn’t say to think.” He kissed his way up her neck until he reached her ear. “Your only job is to feel. Now tell Mammon what you want him to do.”

She choked on the deluge of emotions. ‘How does he make everything that’s impossible, so much easier?’ Slowly, the lump in her throat relented, falling away from her as easily as the hot water over them. “Mammon...” she said, moaning softly when Lucifer found a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear. “Finish your work and touch me.”

Her world tilted again when Lucifer angled her mouth to his. It was less of a strain now that she could use Mammon as a step, the height only adding to the floating feeling that wouldn’t seem to leave her.

‘The hot water doesn’t slide down the same tracks now,’ Mammon thought as he used his hands to worship her legs. He couldn’t lean too far forward to kiss her flesh without accidentally tipping her further into Lucifer, or pushing her off balance to curl over top of him. “You’re too perfect for this punishment,” he said quietly, his words barely reaching her, as his hands moved without his will.

Slowly, he slicked his fingers with her arousal, running them between her lips, dragging out the time. ‘Does she know what she’s in for?’ he wondered. ‘Is this what she wants?’ The pact couldn’t induce him to move faster. As long as he was still moving towards his goal there was no problem.

“Mammon, stop teasing,” she said above him, as if she could read his mind.

That couldn’t make him move faster, even if it had been a command, it could only induce him to move to the next step. He slid a finger into her, and moved as slowly as he could, drawing out the inevitable. If Lucifer was going to make him watch, going to torture him, then at least he would have some control over when it happened.

He barely caught himself, her moans falling down to him had him speeding up. “You’re so strong,” he said, thinking about how he would have begged for forgiveness before now. ‘Does she want me to see then?’ He couldn’t help but think she’d be even more beautiful if he could watch her fall apart, instead of only hearing it from between her thighs.

“Mammon, please…” she said. This was nowhere near what he’d done to her before. There was no way this is what she needed for whatever punishment came next.

What he wouldn’t give to be able to see her face properly right now as he pressed his second finger into her. He could feel her sucking him in, her walls gripping him. His cock jumped against his stomach as he crooked his fingers, imploring her to come closer.

“Now, now, Mammon,” Lucifer said. She’d tensed and gone limp in his arms for a moment. “Are you sulking?”

“No,” he said immediately. “No, she’s just too kind for you to sully her. I’m giving her time to use her brilliant mind, and make a run for it with her perfect legs.” He didn’t try to stop her hips from moving against his hand, letting her tap her clit against the heel of his palm. “Fuck, you sound so good like that.”

“Mammon, I think you know what happens when you’re difficult,” Lucifer said, a sharp edge creeping into his voice.

He swallowed back his retort when she clenched around his fingers.

“You were very particular about not bruising your mistress last night while you were bound. I know you won’t let any harm come to her now, but you _are_ running out of time.” Lucifer punctuated his words with squeal from her as he tugged on her nipples, and allowed himself a light bite to her shoulder.

‘Fuck.’ Mammon scissored his fingers, feeling her walls try to close around him. ‘I am out of time,’ he thought, hanging his head.

He heard her say his name, and it sounded like a prayer from her lips. He capitulated under the weight of it, circling her clit with his free hand as he slid a third finger into her, stretching her slowly. His name fell from her like a curse.


	8. Suffer

_‘Fuck.’ Mammon scissored his fingers, feeling her walls try to close around him. ‘I am out of time,’ he thought, hanging his head._

_He heard her say his name, and it sounded like a prayer from her lips. He capitulated under the weight of it, circling her clit with his free hand as he slid a third finger into her, stretching her slowly. His name fell from her like a curse._

* * *

“Do you remember why you’re being punished, my dear MC?” Lucifer asked, waiting patiently while she shook and begged Mammon not to stop.

“I—I trespassed,” she said, managing the two words after a time.

“And?”

“I... _ohh_.” She bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to bring some semblance of order to her words. “I didn’t follow your directions properly.”

“Good,” he said. “I’m pleased you remembered, but…”

Her knees gave out, and only Lucifer kept her from plunging herself onto Mammon’s eager hand. “But?” she asked, her voice so high and breathy that even Lucifer had trouble hearing it.

“But, you’ve missed one,” he said, pausing to let her squirm. “In the middle of the night, you _very_ rudely woke me.”

The way her spine stiffened let him know that she knew exactly what he was referencing.

“I’m sorry,” she said, finally able to breathe as Mammon slowed his ministrations. His nails at the back of her thighs jolted her attention back to holding herself up. “I didn’t mean to,” she said, and she meant it. There was no reasoning, no shame, or true guilt, just an overwhelming need to atone.

“Oh, I don’t think an apology will be enough,” Lucifer said. “After all, it was the first time in a long while that I’ve been able to go to bed on time.” He squeezed one of her breasts roughly, kneading her at his leisure.

‘Please forgive me,’ she thought. The warm feeling in her chest was still there, but it was growing colder, tenser, telling her to curl in on herself and hide away.

Just as Mammon’s clever hands pulled and pinched at her flesh, Lucifer’s hand grew softer, stroking slowly. “And what should wake me from my deep sleep,” he continued, “but my little helper, grinding herself over my thigh.”

Warmth fluttered in her stomach. ‘Pride,’ she thought, naming it uncomfortably. ‘I’m proud to have been a help to him.’ She closed her eyes and tried not to whine. ‘Let me help again. Let me be good for you. Let me prove it,’ she thought, dropping all pretenses that she enjoyed defying him.

“Tell me, MC, do you think I’m the best at everything yet?”

“N-no,” she said, and felt him shift his weight behind her at her answer. Slowly, she felt the heat of his cock slide between her labia, his precome almost as plentiful as her own arousal. ‘Is this my punishment?’ she wondered.

“Good," he said, “then your only job will be to watch Mammon suffer as I fuck you thoroughly.”

She hadn’t realized Mammon’s hands had fallen away from her, too focused on Lucifer’s voice, and the way he pressed against her from behind. Now, he was the most important thing in the room and on her mind.

On his knees under her, supporting her weight on his thighs, Mammon watched with pain in his eyes, as his cock twitched against his stomach. It was so much worse that his own spread knees were what held, and balanced, the sight ahead open to him.

“Mammon?” she asked, trying to focus around the slow slide of Lucifer’s teasing. “Stay with me for my punishment?”

“You’re a cruel mistress, but I love you,” he said, bringing his hands reassuringly to the backs of her knees.

He’d never know if her choked cry was from his admission, or from her surprise as Lucifer invaded the heat of her body, pressing into her, right before his eyes.

"Relax, sweet thing, just relax." It was Lucifer’s voice she heard through her rapid breathing, barely registering it as he continued to slide impossibly deeper.

Hands on her hips, he held her still, the only things moving were her arms, reaching back to wind around his neck, and the quivering of her cunt around him. “Is this new to you?”

“N-not new,” she said, focusing on his words instead of the fullness she felt. “Just, been a while.”

“Is that so?” he said, his words full of amusement. “And how long might that be?”

“Uhm.” She felt herself clenching, around him and tried to relax. “Definitely, before I came to the Devildom.”

“Much too long then,” Lucifer said, nipping at her ear. Her squeak of surprise, and the accompanying contraction around his cock, had his hips pressing closer to her, heedless of his intentions to let her continue adjusting.

“Fuck,” she said, her curse barely more than air.

“Hmm,” he said before he briefly sucked the bottom of her earlobe between his lips. “Do you remember your penance? Your only job?”

“Nngh...I’m supposed to—” she tried to make words as Lucifer slowly pulled out of her, dragging against her walls until he had almost completely withdrawn.

“Yes?” he asked, as he slid back into her just as slowly, holding her hips tightly to keep her from moving any faster.

“I’m supposed to watch Mammon.”

Releasing a hand from her hip, Lucifer used it to turn her face to him, kissing her deeply. ‘So well behaved,” he thought. When released her other hip from his hold, he slid his fingers down to where they were joined, encouraging her tense around him as he grazed her clit. The fervor with which she began to kiss him back was not something he had expected, and he thrust into her until she moaned into his mouth, pliant once more. “You know your task.”

She unwound one arm from above her, giving her the angle she needed to look down on Mammon’s suffering. The hunger and desperation she found in his face made her shake. There was no command keeping Mammon under her feet, but he held her up anyway, stroking himself slowly as he watched his superior fill her.

"This feels good doesn't it?" Lucifer asked her, taking a half step back. Her center of gravity fell further on to him, her legs barely taking any weight as she leaned away from her pedestal.

“Yes,” she said, her voice needy, pleading, as she felt him bottoming out inside her. ‘If he won’t move any faster then _this_ is the punishment,’ she thought, frustration beginning to overcome pleasure.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, watching her struggle to be patient. “I want you to say it while you look Mammon in the eyes.”

Her breaths came short and fast as she found herself warring between further debasing Mammon, hurting him, and the seductive feeling of devotion that was building as Lucifer rocked slowly inside her.

“Please, Lucifer...” she said, keeping her gaze trained on the yearning in Mammon’s blue eyes. “Please fuck me.”

Inner muscles clenched helplessly as Lucifer parted her with speed, and she ground herself back against him, grabbing handfuls of his hair as she moaned his name, never once looking away from Mammon.

The way Mammon’s shoulders leaned forward to bring him closer, how he panted as he thrust into his own hand, and bit down on his lower lip until he drew blood, she watched it all. It was too much, Lucifer had brought her higher, and higher every time, and she didn’t know where else to go. She was already at her limit, but he was still thrusting into her, stoking a sensation that filled her without the shaking and the moans.

And then he stopped.

Only when she growled out her frustration did she realize she’d been holding her breath. The heady feeling of elation was still there, and it inspired her impatience and a wiggle of her hips. “Please don’t stop,” she said, watching as Mammon’s expression mirrored her own defeat.

“Look how well you’re taking your punishment,” Lucifer said, his voice mocking her eagerness. The way she whined was music to his ears. He took her hand from out of his hair, bringing it down to her side.

She whimpered without having meant to. ‘Stop being so stupid. Lucifer letting go of my hand is no reason so complain,’ she thought. It made no difference, the feeling of his arm covering hers, enveloping her hand, it exemplified how attuned she was to his movements now, and how much she wanted even his restrained touches.

“Has Mammon been behaving himself?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes,” she said, refocusing on the demon kneeling under her. Her hands itched to reach for him. ‘Just having his skin against mine would be enough,’ she thought, knowing it for the lie it was.

“Tell him to hold you up for me, MC,” he said, each word used as an excuse to twitch inside her. She really did make the loveliest sounds of surprise.

“Mammon?” she asked, reaching her arms out to him, her fingers making grabbing motions. “Hold me.”


	9. Desecration

_“Has Mammon been behaving himself?” Lucifer asked._   
_“Yes,” she said, refocusing on the demon kneeling under her. Her hands itched to reach for him. ‘Just having his skin against mine would be enough,’ she thought, knowing it for the lie it was._   
_“Tell him to hold you up for me, MC,” he said, each word used as an excuse to twitch inside her. She really did make the loveliest sounds of surprise._   
_“Mammon?” she asked, reaching her arms out to him, her fingers making grabbing motions. “Hold me.”_

* * *

Carefully, without question or complaint, Mammon moved, determined not to let her slide any further onto Lucifer’s shaft while he struggled to stand. The pain in his knees was worth it to pull her legs around him. He had only meant to hold her up by hooking his hands under her thighs, but the warmth of her body pressed along his was a balm. When she stroked his face gently, running her hands down his neck and over his shoulders, his eyes closed. ‘Forget everything else,’ he thought. ‘Just feel this.’

"Very good. Lower now," Lucifer said, breaking the sweet moment.

The moan of approval she let out when Mammon complied had his cock twitching between them.

"Are you ready?" Lucifer asked.

Mammon pressed his lips together, refusing to answer. Her ‘yes’ almost broke him. Her ‘please’ had him pressing his forehead against her neck and shoulder. Soon he would take her away, as soon as he could.

"You like that, don't you, MC?” Lucifer said, as he began pistoning in and out of her, only his grip on her hips to guide him as she clung to Mammon. “Of course you do."

Her nails were in Mammon’s shoulders. ‘No, don’t keep hurting him,’ she thought, her guilt competing with the pleasure that Lucifer was torturing her with. His words were like sin itself, curling inside her and awakening desires she didn’t know. “Please more,” she said, not even sure what more she needed.

“Such a sweet peach,” Lucifer said, pressing her against Mammon as he stroked a hand down her spine. “All mine to taste.” Her arousal coated his thighs, and he used it to press and slide a finger against the tight circle of muscle he had yet to abuse. “All mine to train.” He sucked at the side of her neck, leaving a mark he knew would last. “All mine to fuck.”

The elation that continued to expand in her chest was almost unbearable. His words alone were enough to make her body press down against him, and arch her back without her governance. Shifted back and forth with each thrust, Lucifer ground her against the hard planes of Mammon’s chest. She wanted Mammon’s arms around her too, but knew he was occupied with holding her up. His eyes were on her again, and that was enough.

Lucifer could feel the way her muscles gripped him, trying to drag him back inside her. Every time he retreated, her body didn’t want to let him go. ‘She probably believed having Mammon to touch would soothe her need’, he thought with amusement, debating whether or not to have mercy on her. ‘Oh, how naive she is.’

Canting her hips forward to further arch her back, Lucifer slowed the frequency of his movement, instead choosing to thrust harder and deeper when he did, his balls slapping loudly and wet against her.

“Please forgive me,” she said, each word released along with an involuntary spasm. Her breasts dragged over Mammon’s chest, the same small movement that inched her slick clitoris up and down against Mammon’s cock.

“Who knew your little angel would want it so badly,” Lucifer said, with a chuckle.

She was having trouble keeping her eyes open, but she knew she was supposed to be watching. The sounds of Mammon’s frustrated groan made marks on her soul. She felt filthy with the elation that swam in her at that sound, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel guilt where there was only devotion. “Please,” she begged.

“Do you think I’m the best at everything yet?”

“N-nn.”

“Say it.”

He moved faster, foregoing the steady pace he’d kept.

Her words were unintelligible as she tried to do as he asked. “Lucifer’sthebestateverything!”

“You’d better kiss her, Mammon,” Lucifer said, as he felt her arch back and then curl in on herself.

Mammon didn’t need to be told twice. Hands still holding her up by the thighs, he wasn’t able to grab her the way he wanted, but his cock twitched when her thighs clenched impossibly tighter around him, until he could almost imagine it was him fucking her.

As soon as his lips touched hers he was lost, unable to even close his eyes as he watched her come again. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer as she broke around him, and he swallowed her prayers of thanks, while Lucifer’s hips dictated the pace at which the ripples of her orgasm continued to spread through her.

Slowly, slowly, the world came into focus for her; the air was still warm and heavy, and her limbs felt like vibrating blocks of lead. It was long past when she had been gasping for air. At some point, she realized that her feet were on the ground, and that her arms hadn’t let go of Mammon. She licked her lips and tasted salt before she recognized that her mouth rested against Mammon’s clavicle. He was stroking her side, and she closed her eyes once more, trying to savour it.

When she left the Devildom, there would be nothing like this for her again. ‘That’s the punishment,’ she thought, trying to cling to the light feeling of elation still inside her, desperate to stop it from ebbing away. Sandwiched between two demons, she willed time to stop.

"Come here,” Lucifer said, with his hands on her shoulders. He didn’t turn her, but guided her to lean back, and relinquish her hold on Mammon. Gently, he gathered her into his arms, still half-hard inside of her. "You're so quiet, my peach." He nuzzled her cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"Only my throat," she said, her voice a whisper.

“Good.”

His praise thrummed in her veins. ‘Anything for this,’ she thought while her fingertips traced over Mammon’s abs.

“Now, MC, I can find a thousand and one reasons to punish you,” Lucifer said, his words brimming with dark promise, “however, **if you ever** go anywhere unescorted again, I will never so much as shake your hand, not even to say goodbye. Am I understood?”

Mammon watched her eyes water, saw how crestfallen she was when her chin dipped to her chest. It gutted him, and he gnawed at his lip in agony before he finally leaned in next to her ear. "The correct response to most things is, 'Yes, Sir'" he whispered.

Seeing the hope rekindle in her eyes was almost worth it.

“I do not like waiting for an answer,” Lucifer said, uncertain whether Mammon had interfered. His patience was beginning to wane.

“Yes, Sir,” she said shyly.

“I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Yes, Sir, I understand,” she said, her voice still hoarse.

She was startled by the tender kiss to her temple.

“Very good,” Lucifer said, continuing to trail kisses over her neck and shoulders. When he turned her face to him, and left small kisses across her cheeks, he caught sight of the smile that had taken over her face. ‘That dove-eyed repentance, it’s still beautiful in all its forms,’ he thought. He slid his hand to the back of her neck, focusing her forward. “Would you like to reward Mammon for his patience?”

Mammon watched in awe as she peeked at him over her shoulder, and her smile became radiant, like sunshine.

“Yes, please, Sir.”


	10. Rewarding Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon gets a chance at redeeming a reward for patience.

_“Very good,” Lucifer said, continuing to trail kisses over her neck and shoulders. When he turned her face to him, and left small kisses across her cheeks, he caught sight of the smile that had taken over her face. ‘That dove-eyed repentance, it’s still beautiful in all its forms,’ he thought._

_He slid his hand to the back of her neck, focusing her forward. “Would you like to reward Mammon for his patience?”_

_Mammon watched in awe as she peeked at him over her shoulder, and her smile became radiant, like sunshine._

_“Yes, please, Sir.”_

* * *

“I’m sure he’s happy to hear that, aren’t you Mammon.”

“Yes,” Mammon said, his words low, coming from deep in his throat as he stepped closer. There was no hesitation this time when he answered with a compliment. “Her kindness is a balm, and I want nothing more than for her to touch me right now.”

With Lucifer no longer inside her, she was still recovering from the lack of connection when Mammon’s words hit her. She slumped heavily against Lucifer’s chest.

She couldn’t see the soft smile on Lucifer's face as he stroked her back, nor how it curved into something more salacious when he looked back up to meet Mammon’s entranced gaze.

“MC,” Lucifer said, the journey of his hand never faltering in its reassuring trail.

“Hmm?” she murmured against his skin.

“How shall we reward Mammon?”

She left small kisses lazily across Lucifer’s chest. It felt like her mind and body were moving through warm honey. “What does he want most?”

The laughter she felt reverberate under her fingertips, and mouth, was beautiful to her. It made her want to reach for more of Lucifer, if he’d let her.

“I suspect he’d like to be touching you,” Lucifer said, stroking her cheek, “Although, he thrives on denial. Making him wait for another day wouldn’t kill him.”

It was only then that she realized that the soothing hand at her back had been Mammon’s for quite some time. All of her attention had been caught up in Lucifer’s voice. 

“Mmm.” She closed her eyes, savouring the gentle touches.

“Would you like to reward him now or later?”

“Now, please, Sir,” she said, eyes still closed as she bit her lip.

The hand caressing her back faltered when she answered.

“What a kind girl you are,” Lucifer said, taking advantage of her closed eyes to kiss her without warning. He swallowed the sound of her surprise. “I don’t think Mammon has ever had such a caring Mistress before.”

She opened her eyes at that, a slight furrow of her brow beginning as she tried to think about anything outside of their current closeness.

“Lucifer, she’s a gift to all of the people in her life; she don’t need your warped comparisons,” Mammon said, his words filled with annoyance. His low volume kept from dragging her away from the cloud she was floating on, but he’d still found a way around her order to make a point.

With the way she felt, heavy and warm with pleasure, she hadn’t thought it possible to blush again. ‘Maybe I should take back my command if I’m going to function at all…’

“Turn around,” Lucifer said, waiting for her to move rather than turn her himself.

Slowly, she pivoted and stepped until she faced Mammon, his hand traced along her waist as she met him.

“Go on,” Lucifer said, his hand a gentle pressure against her lower back. It wasn’t enough to push her forward, but adequate pressure to keep her from stumbling back.

“Mammon?” she asked shyly. “Can I touch you?”

She felt his fingertips skate across her belly until his closed fist rested at her hip. 

“No,” he said, swallowing and looking away from her, “I appreciate you too much to—”

“But Mammon, I  _ want _ to touch you.”

Tentatively, she reached out to him, content when he didn’t shy away. She slowly traced her hands across his stomach. Over his shoulders. Up along the tense muscles of his neck. Memorizing. “You’ve taken such good care of me Mammon,” she said softly, pressing up on her tiptoes to bring her voice to his ear. “Let me take care of you too.”

The conflict that rolled off of him was unmistakable, and she watched his jaw tighten while he frowned. It didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around her, but it was clear that he would not budge any further. 

“I rescind my command for you to speak compliments,” she whispered, before taking her hands off of him, waiting for him to let go of her.

The disappointment she felt was uncomfortable; she didn’t want him to look at her after his rejection. There was also no way she could bring herself to send him away. She couldn’t punish him for telling her no.

The arms around her didn’t slacken. “Wait—” Mammon said, his voice cracking. “Just one more kiss before you come out of this fog and hate me.”

Her hands were in his hair, pulling him down to meet her as soon as the words left his mouth. She kissed him slowly, afraid he would pull away. 

It felt like she was waking up from a dream. She was still cocooned in lust, and yet she could feel the suggestibility fading away. When Mammon didn’t move away she dropped her hands to his shoulders, gripping and exploring as she went, encouraging him to kiss her back more eagerly. This was nothing like the desperation he’d had when he was bound to the wall contraption. ‘I want that,’ she thought, embarrassment over her greed long gone.

Even with Mammon stealing her thoughts with his tongue, it was becoming easier to speak and think. “More?” she asked, as she pulled away from Mammon, pleased when he tried to follow her.

"That's good. Let's see the rest, hm?" Lucifer said, from somewhere behind her. 

He was further away now, if her understanding of sound was still to be trusted. The distance didn’t seem to matter to her body and her mind felt fuzzy again. Pressing her chest against Mammon, she leaned forward as much as possible, and bent one of her knees. Even the slightest sensation of her skin against skin, when she dragged her calf along the line of her other leg, it was heady after Lucifer encouraged her.

“Mammon? Please?” she asked. “Don’t you know how much I want you?”

Her soft words shook him and he was sure she felt it, as sure as she could feel his cock still pulsing between their bodies. He groaned and dropped his head to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, already tilted to the side, as if waiting for him.

“Tell him what you want, precious girl,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “Your guard dog won’t bite unless you ask him to.”

She swallowed the small trepidation that remained, no longer as inarticulate as she’d been under Lucifer’s hands. “Let me taste you, Mammon,” she said, straightening to look at him. “Let me kiss my way down your body until I can lay your cock on my tongue and —” 

The wanton cry she let out was music to Mammon’s ears as he dragged his teeth across her neck. “Show me,” he said, practically purring the words in her ear.

Instantly, her lips were at his shoulder, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to the pink marks that still stood out against his skin. 

When her tongue slid over his collar bone only to be followed by her teeth he couldn’t hold in the moan of approval.

She slid her hands low, breaking his loosening hold on her, touching everywhere that had made him jump and twist to be closer to her hands while he’d been on the rack. The faint welts were her landmarks. They called out to be sucked at as her nails raked delicately down his sides.

“Fuck, this can’t be real,” she heard Mammon mutter above her.  She tweaked one of his nipples and he bucked his hips against her. “I promise it’s real,” she said, as she knelt, sliding her palms over the jut of his hip bones, and back up again to then follow the cut of his muscles that V’d towards her goal.

Nibbling at the skin over the prominent points of his hips, she stopped to taste each line and grid of muscle within her reach. Under the warm water, his skin felt like temptation to her, as if she were feeding her own pool of desire by taste. “Tell me you want this,” she said, looking up at him as she dug her nails into his well-built thighs, thighs that had held her up only moments ago.

“I fell asleep wanting to kiss you and I woke up this morning and that feeling hasn't left,” Mammon said, scrubbing at his face with his hand before placing it open and shaking atop her shoulder.

“Then let me give you what you  _ want _ to ask for,” she said, tentatively placing her flat palms on either side of his cock. When he hissed at the contact and didn’t pull away, she wrapped both her hands around him.

She took her time, moving her hands as slowly as possible, her thumbs rubbing at the tender underside as she watched Mammon close his eyes, and listened as his curses fell down around her.

“Please don’t stop,” he gasped out, when her fingers moved higher to smooth precome over his glans. 

Somewhere behind her, she knew that Lucifer was still in the shower with them, but Mammon had become her sole focus. She wanted to taste him, wanted to see if his skin had the same flavour everywhere, or if the painfully red tip bobbing for her attention would taste better.

When she saw Mammon finally open his eyes again, she swiped her tongue along the underside of his shaft. The jerk of his hips, and garbled noise above her, told her she had his full attention. Meeting his gaze, she opened her mouth to him, moaning at the flavour that met her.

Both hands still covering as much of his shaft as she could, she kept to the slowest of rhythms, entranced by his beauty, watching him throw his head back while her tongue moved over his head.

“Please, MC. Please touch more of me. I’ll—” He couldn’t figure out the rest of the words, opting instead to take his hands from her shoulders, covering her hands with one of his, and bringing the other to cradle the back of her head. “I can’t wait any more,” he panted, his voice rough with urgency. “Please.”

She had meant to go slow, and draw out his reward as long as possible, but it was impossible for her to deny him when he begged. Slipping her hands out from under his, she explored the softness of his inner thighs and the tension at the back of his knees. 

It was so difficult to fight her newest need, to stop herself from reaching out and devouring him at her own pace rather than his. This was going to become an addiction she was sure. Opening her mouth wider, she stuck out her tongue as Mammon pumped himself faster.

‘Why does the way he pops out of my mouth, and bumps my lips, make me feel dizzy again?’ she wondered as she grabbed at his hips, pulling him closer.

Her hands on his ass, she dragged him deeper into her mouth, his fist now lightly bouncing against her sealed lips. ‘He fits so perfectly,’ she thought, rocking and twirling her tongue around the welcome intrusion. She was feeling the previous warmth again, losing herself to his sounds of pleasure. The past languidness of her limbs was replaced with a building fervour.

When she moaned around him, he slid deeper. His thrusts stuttering, she felt his grip in her hair tighten, and all she could hear was their heavy breathing over the sound of the shower, until Mammon pulled his cock from her mouth with an obscene  _ ‘pop’ _ .

Lucifer had said something, but Mammon was already on his knees in front of her, stealing her attention back as he kissed her fiercely, his mouth demanding and plundering. The arm under her kept her from being flattened against the floor, but Mammon’s urgency and need had toppled her backwards. For a heartbeat, his wings shielded them from the light of the room.

“ _ Tsk tsk _ , Mammon,” Lucifer said, jerking Mammon upright, by the roots of his white hair, to stand next to him. “That’s no way to treat a lady.”

The startled and pained “Ah!” that left Mammon had her licking her lips again.

“You have to be gentle with a delicate peach like this. What sort of host would I be if I let you maul her like that?”

A growl of frustration rumbled out of Mammon, but he didn’t struggle. “How was I supposed to react when I could taste myself in her mouth?”

“With  _ restraint _ ,” Lucifer said with a hint of malice. “Or do I need to install some in here as well?”

Mammon looked away churlishly, as best he could, while still being held painfully in place by his hair.

“Now, my dear MC,” Lucifer said, offering his free hand to help her up. “Since Mammon has decided to take more than his reward, it may be best not to reward him any further.” 

As she slowly rose, letting Lucifer’s hand steady her, she tried to focus on keeping her thoughts straight. ‘Has he bespelled me?’ she wondered dully, the fear and panic never rising at the thought as she’d expected. Instead, she felt herself wanting his closeness. Despite the foggy heat of the shower, she felt cold from the loss of Mammon over her. “But…” she started, looking at a space down and to her right, uncertain whether to step closer or wait.

When she looked up, Lucifer was raising an eyebrow with interest. He hadn’t lessened his grip on Mammon and she bit her lip, glancing over to the wings that fluttered. 

“But?”

Her shoulders slumped as she glanced over to Mammon, taking in the white tattoos that now wrapped around him. 

Lucifer sighed softly. “Come here,” he said, creating tension through her arm to pull her closer. Stepping back with her, he released Mammon’s hair only to pin Mammon to the wall behind him with the firm pressure of his palm against Mammon’s forehead. She had followed with only the slightest of hesitance, and he replaced her hand back at her side before he took her chin in his grip to tilt her head from side to side. “Ah, no looking away, little dove,” he said, waiting for her to make eye contact again. He wasn’t disappointed when she looked up and worried at her lip again. “Was that ‘ _ But... _ ’ a complaint?”

“No, Sir,” she said, quietly, feeling her limbs going slack again. It was getting harder to keep looking into his eyes. “But…” she struggled to bring the thought forward.

“But, withholding a reward for him is a punishment to you?” he asked, knowingly. The way she shyly looked away couldn’t have been more telling. He sighed. “Mammon has _definitely_ never had such a caring Mistress.” Without warning, he released the pressure holding Mammon in place in favour of leaning in to kiss her softly. 

Everything washed over her again. The sound of Mammon’s breathing was louder, the sensation of Lucifer’s lips moving over her more tender, the strike of water on her skin noticeable again, the minty taste of Lucifer’s mouth, they were all invading her mind and amplifying inside her. She could feel the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes from the strange relief, and unexpected wave of belonging.

“If you keep playing, you’ll be quite helpless,” Lucifer whispered against her mouth.

She kept her eyes closed, soaking in his concern and certainty. “I trust Mammon,” she said. 

When his cheek slid past hers, she mumbled her thoughts out first. “I want to see him fall apart again.” The sharp intake of breath at her ear and the accompanying laugh expanded the giddiness in her chest once more.

“Then I will watch _carefully_ ,” Lucifer said, releasing her.

If Mammon was surprised he didn’t show it. Or at least she didn’t see it. She was drowning in his kiss again, gathered in his arms before she’d even seen his face. 

With her legs wrapped around his waist, Mammon held her close, unwilling to let any space exist between them any longer. He eagerly pressed her against the wall he’d been pinned to moments ago.

When he lifted her, strength thrummed under her hands. There was no escaping his want, but he was moving slowly, sweetly. His hold was gentle; there was no reason to escape.


	11. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is not a patient human but she does love her Mammon.

“So, you finally realized you need the great Mammon, did you?” he whispered against her neck, while his hips kept her up against the wall. He rocked against her, holding her legs firmly around himself.

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open with surprise. She wasn’t used to Mammon having more than false confidence.

“Good Human. You know what’s what,” he said, his expression smug as he smiled down at her. “Now keep those legs tight around me. You’re gonna wanna hold on.”

It was a different kind of thrill than she’d felt earlier that shivered its way through her now.

Despite his words, he moved his hands over her slowly. When he squeezed her hip and caressed the side of her breast down to her ribs, it was careful, testing.

“Ya, shoulda let _me_ go first.” He tugged lightly at first one nipple and then the other, moaning quietly when she bucked against him. “I’m your first demon after all.”

Confusion and a hint of fear flickered inside her when Mammon lifted her higher, leaving her to grind uselessly against his stomach. She whined his name, wanting to be closer, afraid he was going to move her away completely as he leaned away.

And then she felt his breath, hot against her sternum as he nuzzled between her breasts. The frisson that filled her abdomen took her by surprise with its strength. ‘Wasn’t this supposed to be his reward?’ she wondered, as she pressed herself against him wherever she could.

Mammon’s mouth quickly caught up with her anticipation, sealing his lips around a nipple, sucking and flicking at it with his tongue.

Reflexively, she clenched her thighs around him, and dug her fingers into his hair. The quick tension earned her the vibration of Mammon’s moan against her breast.

When he palmed her other breast, her head fell back as she arched further into his hold on her.

The softness of another hand cushioned her head against the wall, and she followed the arm with her eyes to find Lucifer. Her legs almost relaxed their hold from shock when she saw him stroking himself with his free hand. The look in his eyes was full of want and something else that made the red and black swirl hypnotically. It reached her in a way his hands didn’t.

Her body was growing heavy again, sinking into a trance woven by Lucifer’s scrutiny and touch, and the slow rhythm with which she watched him touch himself. Mammon’s gentle explorations allowed her breathing to slow. Weighted down with pleasure, and the new, very foreign, sensation of belonging, she continued to rock against Mammon, lost in the thought of them both touching her again.

“Think you’re ready for what's comin'?” Mammon asked, slowly lowering her down between his body and the wall, and away from Lucifer’s hand.

“Mammon, I’m not as patient as you,” she said, whining as she grabbed him by one of his horns. “Stop teasing and fuck me before I die of want.” Embarrassed by the intensity of her greed, she couldn’t look at him, and she regretted not seeing his surprise, but finally, she felt the heat of his cock as it slid along the seam of her lips.

“Fuck, you’re so slick,” Mammon said, holding himself still again.

“Mammon...” she said, trying not to sound petulant as she wiggled against him. “Don’t stop now.”

“I just need you to know—” he said. He gave a hoarse laugh, attempting to hold himself back as she worked harder to press down onto him. “Everyone else can see it but you, but I’m crazy for you. I-I won’t let this change anything if you don’t want it too, but I just need you to know.”

Stilling her desperate movements, she looked up at him. “That’s...You couldn’t possibly,” she started to say, cut off as he slowly pressed into the heat of her body. Her mouth fell open silently.

There was no way to keep her eyes open when he made her feel so much. Little jolts of electricity fanned out inside of her as his glans stuttered past the tense ring of her vaginal muscles.

After so much play before, she’d expected it to be easier to take him, but her need to keep him close made his passage more difficult. When he pulled back out only to press deeper, she clutched him as close as possible, soaking in every moment of his honesty. There was no more feeling of floating, only the intensity of how he was opening her to his need, and filling her in a way she hadn’t expected.

She’d expected him to speed up, to be as desperate for her as he had been before, but once she felt the heat of his stomach against her clit, he stopped moving entirely, and rested his head against her shoulder as he panted.

“Mammon?” Carefully, she stroked his hair, brushing it away from his face as she kissed his temple.

The low groan from him was all it took for her tense around him again. And then he was pulling away from her, holding her by the hips only.

With all of her strength she tried to keep him from withdrawing from their embrace. She didn’t care if he stayed curled around her, or didn’t kiss her; it might break her if he left.

“No....Don’t go.”

The same hoarse laughter from before met her. “That’s not how it works, Sweetheart.”

Her heart dropped into her stomach to join the butterflies there. It was impossible not to melt under the warmth she found in his eyes and the cocky grin he wore.

Dragging him closer with her legs, she watched him try, and fail, to keep that smile. At first he pressed his lips harshly shut, but as she sheathed him completely inside herself his eyes closed and he let out a breathy ‘Haaa!’

“Mammo—” she began to ask, before he cut her off with a kiss, kickstarting, once more, the fierce want in her that he’d helped create.

She wasn’t drowning in thick syrupy feelings anymore, instead, she felt alive and electric, a different kind of elated devotion. This was Mammon. Her Mammon. And she cried out into his mouth as he began to thrust into her, feeding her only hints of the impulsiveness he couldn’t let loose.

Her fingers in his hair, around his horns, she wouldn’t let go of him for anything. It didn’t matter whether he broke apart for her now, all that mattered was that he was here with her. She barely gave him room to move, intent on keeping him close.

The faster he moved, the harder she clung to him, until there was nothing she could do but shake as he ground himself inside her, and against her clit, ensuring she’d never forget who was her first.

She hadn’t realized she’d been whimpering his name until he began to slow. When he stopped moving she still shook.

“Fuck, you look good like this,” Mammon said, closing his eyes as if to seal the image of her away.

“Please don’t stop,” she said, pressing her mouth against his neck. ‘I was almost there. With you.’ She closed her eyes, trying to lose herself in the feeling of his skin against her lips and tongue. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” she whispered as her toes started to uncurl.

She felt him shudder and heard his low groan. “You can’t be sayin’ things like that, MC. I’m tryin’ so hard ta go slow for you.”

“I don’t care about fast or slow, Mammon. I just want _you_.” She didn’t move, frozen in place after having finally said it. Did he understand she was just as crazy about him as he said he was for her?

Dark wings cupped at her shoulders and arms, scraping with hooked tips and soothing with warm leathery skin. Hidden away from Lucifer, shielded by Mammon’s wings, she brushed her thumb across his cheek.

He looked dazed.

The next time he thrust into her seemed to shock them both.

Mammon’s hands were on her again: at the base of her skull, demanding the undivided attention of her mouth, and wrapping an arm around her, arching her to him as he leaned in. All the while, he never ceased moving inside her, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

"You're doing perfectly, go on," Lucifer said looking down at her over Mammon’s shoulder, leaning his chest against Mammon’s back.

‘Lucifer’s hands,’ she realized, closing her eyes, letting her orgasm creep closer. Mammon wasn’t holding her up anymore. It was Lucifer’s hands cupped under the crease of her ass and her thighs.

Her eyes flew open when Mammon cried his pleasure out against her lips, thrusting harshly into her as he did. His rhythm was different now and she found herself getting lost in it, getting lost in the image of Lucifer plunging deeply into Mammon from behind, pushing Mammon further inside of her.

Every time Mammon withdrew, she knew he was forcing himself back onto Lucifer’s cock, which she had already covered in her come. It made each jolt that shook her that much sweeter.

But Lucifer’s intrusion wasn’t enough to stop Mammon, only enough to slow him momentarily. Avidly, he returned to devouring her mouth and rolling his hips. His thrusts grew shorter, and faster as he let himself go, taking the screams from her mouth as payment for his patience.

He fed her with his own moans, as he continued to impale them both, before he spent himself inside her. Tilting her hips away from the wall, and towards him, he buried himself to the hilt, his stomach quivering, and his arms trembling as he came.

She heard a similar groan from behind Mammon before Lucifer pulled away.

Time seemed to skip by without her. On the shower floor, still straddling Mammon, she found him on his knees under her again; This time her feet were flat on the ground, but the sensation of the floor on the soles of her feet felt wrong when her mind was still flying.

For the first time in longer than she could remember she felt peaceful. Not happy or sad. Not horny or anxious. Somewhere balanced in the perfect middle between happiness and lazy sleep.

Her body continued to twitch occasionally, little pulses of pleasure echoing through her limbs. Soft whispers followed her into slumber, before she found herself waking up once more in Lucifer’s bed.

* * *

Stretching out in the big bed was half bliss and half ache.

“Ah, you’re awake sooner than I expected,” she heard from the other side of the room. She knew it was Lucifer, no one else’s voice could daunt and relaxed her at the same time.

‘Definitely still dreaming.’ Grabbing the unfamiliar sheets she pulled them over her head and wiggled lower under the covers.

The blankets were no protection from the dark chuckle that followed her and shook away the last of her stubborn sleep.

About to swim her way back to the surface, she opened her eyes, to find Mammon; Curled up, asleep as he was, he looked every bit the angel she thought he must’ve been.

When he reached for her, having felt the mattress dip, she didn’t hesitate to snuggle into his warmth.

“You know you can’t hide in there forever, MC,” Lucifer said, dragging the sheets lower until she was exposed from the waist up. “We all need to be up for breakfast shortly.”

A small huff was her answer, blowing air into Mammon’s messy hair, where he’d decided to sleep against her collarbone.

“You better not be doin’ this with any of the others,” Mammon mumbled into her chest.

She giggled at the tickle of his words before closing her eyes in an attempt to return to their sleepy cuddles.

“Time to get up,” Lucifer said more firmly, tapping the soles of Mammon’s feet.

They were quickly drawn away and Mammon shifted her to wrap his legs around her. Eyes still closed he couldn’t see how she was blushing.

“Always so recalcitrant,” Lucifer said. “It seems I will have to enlist your help once more, my dear.” He didn’t seem at all put out by it.

Embarrassment didn’t make sense here, not after everything between them before, but she felt it nonetheless. Lucifer had touched every part of her and stirred her soul, but he still looked immaculate and untouched. How could she not feel that imbalance?

She looked him over, and found him dressed as always, black and red and completely buttoned; whereas she was clothed only in Mammon’s limbs and the barest weight of the flat sheet.

“Mammon,” she whispered, curling her body around him protectively.

Befuddled ‘ _mmm_ ’s came from him, but nothing more until she slowly dragged a finger up the length of his spine, jolting him straight.

The shock and hint of panic on his face was too much for her, and she leaned forward, kissing it away lazily.

With only confusion and happiness greeting her now she tried to move away. When his grip didn’t relent she spoke against his mouth instead. “Lucifer says it’s time for breakfast.”

She felt the scowl more than she saw it, but it was gone as quickly as Mammon was from around her.

“Not to worry,” Lucifer said, taking in the way she shrunk back under the covers. “He’s only gone to get dressed. I doubt he’ll leave your side longer than he has to after such a thorough lesson.”

Her face became as crimson as Lucifer's waist coat as the evening and morning's activities came back to her in full.

“Is something wrong?" he asked when she didn’t respond, the sultry confidence returning as he took in her state. “If you’re amenable, Mammon gets into trouble quite often, your regular presence could be _helpful_.”

Barely out of her sleep, and he was already turning the low, heated voice on her. It made her want to climb to her knees and crawl until her face was in his grip and he could have her right there, again. She wanted that. Wanted to feel helpless and desperate to please.

“I’d like that,” she said.

He gave her a nod and strode to his desk. Pulling out his chair, he began writing, giving her privacy, she realized, to dress. ‘Even demons must need a break,’ she thought, chiding herself for wanting to jump him already.

Mostly dressed and pulling her socks on, Mammon returned from the bathroom to slide across the bed and lounge next to her. Eventually, she acknowledged his staring.

“Hi,” she said, shyly.

Opening his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by Lucifer clearing his throat. Mammon looked to the clock at the far end of the room. "Uh-oh, it's already this late…”

She nodded and moved to stand, but he caught her hand.

“Can I go to your room later?” he asked quietly, his eyes hopeful.

“Of course,” she said. “As long as you bring your homework.” The way she booped his nose with her finger didn’t soften the blow as much as she had hoped.

“Alright,” he said, his shoulders slumping. With a huff he pushed himself off the bed and pulled her up into his arms.

“I’ll meet you at breakfast,” Lucifer said to Mammon’s retreating form and the shocked human within his lieutenant’s arms.

“Wait,” she whispered, tugging at Mammon’s shirt and nodding in Lucifer’s direction.

The way he pursed his lips to the side wasn’t encouraging to her, but he still walked towards Lucifer's desk.

“Closer,” she said, fiddling with his partially unbuttoned shirt. There was a certain playfulness needed when he had to be cajoled like this, and she smiled stupidly to herself as she rewarded him with small touches over his chest and shoulders.

Lucifer was already standing and donning his overcoat by the time Mammon could be convinced to get close enough.

She crooked a finger, beckoning Lucifer closer. Her eyes promised an innocent secret.

Perplexed but intrigued, Lucifer leaned forward to hear her human confession.

“Good morning,” she said and kissed his cheek softly.

When she nodded to Mammon, he turned and carried her away from Lucifer without a backward glance.

As the door closed behind them, Lucifer overheard the beginning of their conversation: "You can leave it up to THE Mammon next time as well.”

He smiled and shook his head. That he would keep the pleasure of her company was without question now; he could feel it in the lingering kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave you with a poem by Shelley:
> 
> "Soft, my dearest angel stay,  
> Oh! you suck my soul away;  
> Suck on, suck on, I glow, I glow!  
> Tides of maddening passion roll,  
> And streams of rapture drown my soul.  
> Now give me one more billing kiss,  
> Let your lips now repeat the bliss,  
> Endless kisses steal my breath,  
> No life can equal such a death.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments are gratefully accepted (and hoped for). Your constructive criticism is always accepted. If you wish to send anything to me personally, you can find me under the same user name in this 'Obey Me!' discord group: https://discord.gg/rKYTxaj


End file.
